


New Hire

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Choking, Dacryphilia, M/M, Mind Break, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: A new art teacher is hired at Promepolis High. Principal Foresight has his sights set on the pretty young thing.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Original Character
Kudos: 35





	New Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@TheNSCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40TheNSCookie).



> As usual, mind the tags before reading. 
> 
> Kendrick Himura is [@TheNSCookie](https://twitter.com/TheNSCookie)'s original character, and is also a trans man in this fic. Afab terminology is used during the nsfw scene, and he's also bottoming.
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

The moment that Kray laid eyes on the new student teacher, purple hair, black-framed glasses, sultry eyes turning red in just the right light, he knew that the boy had to belong to him. Looking at the way he shudders under Kray’s unyielding gaze during the interview, well, can anyone really _blame_ him for wanting to fill him up? He’s so nervous during the interview, it’s so _cute_ . Even in the interview, he's wearing sinfully tight pants, showing off _remarkable_ assets, and Kray's mouth waters at the thought of getting his hands on him. Even at 6'1, it's remarkable how much _smaller_ he is than Kray. 

Kray watches him as he teaches class, more and more than the other teachers. He watches Kendrick show the class the technique to paint candlelight. It's _remarkable_ how much the finished paintings resemble vaginas. It only makes Kray more determined to _own_ him. Kray goes through the computer system, eyeing the information on the screen. Kendrick Himura. Art teacher. His phone number and home address are neatly listed, and the corner of Kray's lips jerk up into a smirk. Being in charge of the school, while certainly a lot of work, is absolutely _lovely_ . He's already got dear _Mr. Thymos_ in his bed, although he's had to... _fight_ , for that one- the art teacher would be an absolutely wonderful addition to his collection.

It's too easy to make soft little remarks about his body, about his choices in clothing. Too easy to normalize those little comments, the touches that go from Kendrick's shoulders to his chest, his hips, his ass. The art teacher flinches at the last one, and Kray laughs it off as an accident. 

It's not long after that he's able to get Kendrick alone in his office. The poor little thing _sobs._ Like he didn't see it coming, after all the ways Kray's touched him in the hallway. Kray’s cold, just a cruel little smirk on his face as he unbuttons the new teacher’s shirt. Kendrick’s back is on Kray’s desk, the poor little thing looking up at him through his glasses in absolute _terror_. His chest is exposed, neat little scars hugging the bottom of each pec.

“Lovely,” Kray murmurs, sliding his fingers gently over the sensitive skin. A breath hitches in Kendrick’s chest, accompanied by several fat tears streaming down Kendrick’s lovely face.

The visual is so lovely, it makes Kray’s heart _sing_. He’s so pretty like this. His tears are absolutely lovely to watch, and they make his cock twitch through his slacks. He grabs Kendrick by the hair, purple strands poking out between his fingers.

“Please, sir…” Kendrick’s teeth are buried into his bottom lip. He’s shuddering, shaking with sobs. "D-don't..." 

The fingers of Kray’s free hand slide down Kendrick’s bare chest, sliding between his thighs. God, his ass is so round, it practically splits his pants whenever the little slut bends over. He gives it a squeeze for good measure.

The teacher's purple hair strands fall into his eyes, as he shudders in Kray's grasp. He's going slow, savoring the moment. He's waited _months_ for this. Waited so long to fuck him, waited so long to _fill_ him _._ Kray's going to _breed_ him. Fill him again and again and _again_ until his belly swells with child. The thought grips him, makes his cock ache. He’d never be able to do this with Galo. He yanks Kendrick's pants down over his knees. The art teacher shivers as cool air slides over his bare legs.

Kray pulls down his underwear with a tug, and Kendrick’s eyes flash in fear. “No!” he yells, squirming in Kray’s grasp. “Let go of me! S-someone _p_ —.”

His cry is cut off by Kray’s large hand around his throat. He slams the teacher against the desk, as he writhes in Kray’s grasp. Kendrick’s trying to struggle, pulling at his fingers to no avail. Kray, of course, is _far_ stronger than him. He squeezes until Kendrick’s hands go slack. “There’s no one coming for you.”

He lets go. Kendrick coughs, convulsing on the desk. The whites of his eyes are bloodshot, his glasses askew. He doesn’t struggle. Kray slides a finger between the dripping folds of his pussy and smirks. What a tight little cunt he's got.

It’s not long before Kray is thrusting into Kendrick’s pussy, the cute art teacher barely pushing back, eyes glassed over as Kray holds onto his hips. Kray fills him up. He does it again and again- until Kendrick starts coming to him instead. He trained the little thing that well. Trained him to take his cock like a good little broodmare.

Kendrick’s belly grows, his eyes getting glassier by the day. Kray’s hands press to the swollen belly, and the art teacher smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
